


Fehler für die Ewigkeit

by zungenleid



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massive Spoiler für das Ende des Films. Nach den Ereignissen der Nacht denkt Nash darüber nach, wie sie weitermachen wollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fehler für die Ewigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge von 120_minuten.livejournal.com

Es ist nicht für die Ewigkeit, ach, wahrscheinlich hält es nicht einmal bis nächste Woche, denkt Nash, denn er ist kein Idiot und er hat das alles schon durch. 

Typen wie Brant gibt es immer wieder, diese verletzten Tiere, die Freund und Feind gleichermaßen anfallen, weil sie vor lauter Angst und Wut nicht mehr klar denken können und Nash weiß, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen kann - egal, ob Brant der einzige war, der ihm ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass er "kein Problem mit einer Schwuchtel" wie ihm hat (was so ziemlich das Netteste ist, was er in seiner Zeit bei der Polizei je zu hören bekommen hat) und egal, ob sie tief drinnen den gleichen verbitterten Hass mit sich herumschleppen, der sie auf das eiskalte Dach eines Parkhauses geführt hat, Nash mit Brants viel zu weiter Kapuzenjacke am Leib und Brant selbst mit Blut an den Fingern und unbeschreiblicher Erlösung in den Augen.

Sie sind sich ähnlich, und Nash hat Angst bekommen vor diesem Abgrund, in den er Brant nur allzu willig gefolgt ist (oder ist Brant ihm gefolgt?), denn er war der Meinung gewesen, dass er diese Phase endgültig hinter sich gelassen hat und dass es nichts weiter braucht, als jemanden, der genau so rücksichtlos ist wie er selbst, um ihn wieder in die Tiefe zu ziehen, hätte er nicht gedacht. (Zum Teufel, er hätte ja nicht mal gedacht, dass es so jemanden überhaupt gibt.)

Sie wissen beide, dass sie sich schuldig gemacht und die Gesetze, die sie schützen wollten, mit Füßen getreten und bespuckt haben. Der Blitz wird ihnen nicht das Genick brechen, dafür waren sie zu schnell und niemand wird sonderlich viel Energie in die Aufklärung des Mordes an einem Polizistenmörder stecken.

Doch es wird ein neuer Kinderschänder kommen und ein neuer Blitz, die sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen müssen, denn es gibt Hunderttausende von ihnen und das System mag gut sein, aber nicht gut genug für Brant und Nash und irgendwann werden sie einen Fehler machen und der Menschheit einen Gefallen tun, der ihnen mit Einzelhaft und Folter gedankt werden wird.

Nash seufzt und schaut aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster in die kalte, nasse Londoner Nacht hinaus. Brant liegt neben ihm, das zerknüllte Kissen im Schraubstock an seinen Körper gepresst. Er zuckt und murmelt im Schlaf, doch er lächelt dabei, ganz so, wie er im Aufzug gelächelt hat, als Nash ihm die Zigarette weggenommen, ihn an die Metallwand gedrängt und mit aller Macht geküsst hat. 

"Scheißschwuchtel!", hatte Brant gekeucht und die Hände um Nashs Hals gelegt. "Du gottverdammte Scheißschwuchtel!" 

"Wie aufmerksam von dir", hatte Nash geantwortet. "Bist du bei der Polizei?"

"Bald nicht mehr. Hab grad jemanden umgebracht."

Sie hatten es irgendwie bis in Brants Wagen und dann in seine Wohnung geschafft, wo sie wie ausgehungerte Wölfe übereinander hergefallen waren. Nash sollte sich vielleicht Sorgen machen, weil ihn noch nie etwas so heiß gemacht hat, wie Brant bei einem Mord zu beobachten, doch zwischen der schweren Zunge, die sich in seinen Mund schob und den rauen, rücksichtslosen Händen, die ihn auszogen und aufs Bett stießen, blieb ihm keine Zeit dafür.

Jetzt, wo er nackt und mit brennenden Lippen neben Brant in dessen Bett liegt, hat er schlichtweg keine Lust dazu.

Langsam greift er über Brant hinweg zum Nachttisch und schnappt sich das zerdrückte Päckchen Zigaretten. Er zündet eine an, nimmt einen tiefen Zug und lehnt sich langsam und völlig entspannt in die Kissen zurück. Sanft streichelt er über Brants Stirn und Wange und schaut dem Regen zu, der langsam die ganze Welt ertränkt.

Nash weiß, dass weder die Sache mit Brant noch ihre Rachefeldzüge für die Ewigkeit gemacht sind.

Doch solange sie mehr Nutzen als Schaden anrichten, wird er rein nichts dagegen unternehmen.


End file.
